The Games Begin
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 4 "The Games Begin." Front cover- The Games Master stands with one foot upon the back of a knocked out enemy. He stands tall and with much valour, shoulders braced. An aura of energy swirls about his body in mid form between his natural appearance and an illusionary one. He holds in both hands a huge plasma gun. He wears a suit of energy armour that looks from space. The outline of two great orange ears is depicted in the background of the cover. Narration- 'Four Years Ago- after the attacks of the Tyrants and the time travelling Kraan Overmind are defeated.' The comic opens with Mr Psychic and Cain, helping with the rescues of some people from the fifth floor of a building where the lower floors are burning. The people, two parents and their babe in the arms of the mother, are leaning out the window, calling for help. Cain quakes, a pair of pterodactyl wings sprouting from his back, and turns to Mr Psychic as if asking for permission Mr Psychic; "Be back within two minutes. With the poor souls intact." Cain: "Thank you." Cain flies up to the window to the family; as he does, the baby screams and the woman joins in, even louder. The husband hugs his wife and child protectively and then he looks down at Mr Psychic. "Is he... with you?" he shouts, and shoots a half worried, half hostile look at the velociraptor. "Not to worry my good fellow, he is under my surveillance", Psychic shouts back. The husband whispers in his wife's ears as smoke and fire rages behind him "Go on, he won't hurt you." But the wife won't let go, as she holds on tight. "They did this to our city. Those monsters" she weeps "Michelle, this building's going to fall down.. GO!" He tries to lift the woman towards Cain, but, she won't move. Cain grimaces, but pulls it back into a charming smile in the next panel. "Please, madam. I'm sure that being rescued by a lizard is preferable to... the current alternative." he says, offering a claw, which shifts into a hand as it draws closer to her. She looks to her husband, as fire closes behind them. He nods. She passes the babe into Cain's arms "Please save my baby first" she says. "You shan't be apart for long." he assures, quickly descending to hover before Mr Psychic. And just after Cain speaks the building explodes. Cain rapidly turns to see the parents flung out of the window. "No!" Cain seethes, diving to intercept Mr Psychic suddenly grabs the tip of his top hat, as a panel shows him hitting a button underneath the rim. 'TK.' The top hat suddenly spins round and glows with purple energy as a purple field of energy wraps around the mother, holding her up in the air, as the father is flung ahead, rapidly towards the ground. The fireball exploding outwards, flinging rubble as Cain runs forward towards it, trying to run underneath the father to catch him, as Mr Psychic tips his hat backwards, and the woman is telekinetically flown away from the fireball. Cain ducks to the side as a large chunk of rubble flies into his route, and is then forced to vault another with raptor agility. Cain unfurls his wings to shield the shrieking child in his left arm as a cloud of smaller, burning rocks cascade at the two of them, enveloping them. He then leaps from his burny, dramatic smoke and ash to stand, looking up, at the rapidly growing shadow of the father. A speech bubble appears from off-panel; "Ratchet Activate!" Games Master swoops into the next panel with fire jetting from his rocket boots and arms outstretched towards the two falling victims. As the mother is already being safely lowered to the ground, the newcomer grabs the father as the fireball and flying rubble expand outward. Games Master wraps himself around the father, as he is struck by a flying rock and the energy field wrapped around them flashes purple and they are sent pin-wheeling through the air. "Oh, that simple-" Cain sighs, quaking once more, his scales turning from red to green, the background growing smaller in the panels behind him. He now stands at eight times his usual size, carefully holding one claw flat so the baby is safely (if traumatisingly) nestled in the middle of it. He then sweeps his other claw to intercept the flying newcomer and his charge, claw enclosing around them most villainously as the fireball stretches towards him. Mr Psychic telekinetically pulls the woman into his arms and then throws himself and her to the floor and rolls to succesfully avoid the fire and rubble as it sails over him, as he stops rolling, ending up on top of the panicked woman. "Not to worry, my good lady. I am always a gentleman." The comic cuts back to Cain, as he holds those he has saved close to his giant chest as the fireball comes within inches of him; he flinches, eyes closed. There is a black panel with the speech bubble "SUMMON HUGE FIRE ELEMENTAL!" Cain opens his eyes and sees fire still in front of him but now its of massive size like him, and humanoid. It turns and nods. From behind him Cain hears "Games Master, you okay up there?" Mr Psychic stands and sees a man dressed in a stereotypical purple wizard's robes and pointy hat, from behind, stood behind Cain; his hands are glowing with fiery energy "Are you the one who aided us?" He turns round to Psychic "Thats right. Turned the fireball into something... a little more controlled. Dungeon Master, at your service." He tips his wizard's hat Mr Psychic tips his own hat, "Mr Psychic. Thank you for your aid in this chaos." "Any time. Me and my bro are just here to make a difference." "Ah, so we're talking to the man who gave the fire legs. Very good." Cain says, taking to one knee. He places the two adults on the ground, then shrinks back down again, turning red, to better hold the child again The muffled yell of the Games Master can be heard from Cain's arms. "Bro! It's all good, all good, I've got it under control!" Games Master's arms are flailing as the raptor puts him down. "-You- had it under control? Who turned the fireball that would have fried all of you? Well, them. Yeah, that'd be me." Both Masters are about 6,2, tall and broad shouldered with pasty white skin and black hair, though only tufts of DM's hair can be seen and he has lots of pimples. They both look early twenties, and clearly brothers of similar age "Okay," GM slumps slightly in the awe of his brother. "So, not entirely under control." DM grins and puts an arm around his brother. "Do you want to dramatically introduce yourself now, or have I made you lose your thunder?" "Narration- Now." We cut to the Think Tank meeting where we left it, as everyone looks at GM and waits for him to introduce himself.. Games Master looks up from his hands, seeing all eyes on him. With courage, he stands. "I am James Masters," he began slowly and unsure of himself. "The Games Master!" He draws out his arms and energy wraps around them, morphing his right arm into a firey dark form. His skin becomes like volcanic rock with gaps from which lava seeps. A shadow form of himself. "And I manifest energy constructs and powers, to mimic those of computer game characters." "Do pickachu..." Reb begs from his side of the table Yu bristles at the display of power, his muscles instinctively bunching. After a moment, he relaxes, an eyebrow raised. The lights turn off,:then on again. "What's a computer game character?" says Sonne. "And how do sparkling mice come into such a thing?" says Mr Psychic, Reb looks to Mr Psychic and Gunn a little dissapionted. "Dude! What's a computer game character? They are characters in a computer game!" "... What, like a holonovel?" "... We're not in Kansas anymore,.," says Reb, putting his head on the table. Tonic attempts to suppress a giggle, then realises what she's laughing at and looks horrified again. James winks down at the kid. He stamps his boot into the floor and the shadow form disappears and a Pikachu tail appears at his back."Pikachu Activate!" He grins. He turns to Gunn. "Don't you play computer games?" He picks out a handheld console from his pocket and passes it. "Like on one of these?" Once he hears Pikachu, Reb is up and staring at it with glee! "Okaaaayyyyyyyyy.." says Waterstone, rising. "Its clear you all have some social education to give each other. Shall we leave that til later, as much as I like to see you bonding?" Gunn looks at the console he's been given, and turns it on as if he's held millions of such things in his short years.. The Pikachu tail fades abruptly and Games Master hangs his head slightly. "You can see Games Master's powers at work, he is pretty powerful, despite the rather... niche approach. I have called him on the team because one, like the rest of you, he is smarter than most, he's got a good set of knowledges, and he has eidetic memory, so he doesn't forget anything. I thought that would be useful to you. He is also a bit of an inventor is his spare time, like some of you. So I am sure you won't have problems rustling up appropriate tech when you need it. I miss anything on your resumee, there, Games Master?" "Sounds perfect as always, Waterstone," he gives a nod. She sits back down "Thats what I like to hear. Right. We have a lot to discuss. But, as you have already shown, you need to get to know each other. I don't see any point discussing the details of your mission before you know each other inside out and can work together perfectly, then, any ideas we can come up, will be much stronger? Are we agreed on that?" "Yes Laura. I mean, Director Waterstone", says Reb. "Agreed, my good lady" says Mr Psychic. "Mhm." Gunn nods, chewing his bottom lip as he grapples with the handheld. Tonic gives a tentative nod "Agreed," says Games Masters, though he looks distracted .Yu simply nods. "Very good." Waterstone rises. "Then in that case, I am going to leave Yu to discuss your training regime. Yu, when you feel this team is ready for field work, contact me, and we'll get started on planning out your mission. You can use the base's holographic training simulator, the Rumble Room. Unfortunately, my husband trains GSPD recruits, Planet Titan and Team Titan Prime during 9 to 6 hours, so you'll either have to do early or late hours in the room. "That won't be a problem" says Yu. "With that in mind, this mission is currently hush hush. There are plenty of Team Titan and GSPD members you will encounter on base, so you'll need to come up with your own cover stories if anybody is suspicious. There is enough room to house those of you new to the base here. Yu, i will leave you to decide the nature of your training regime and when you want to start it. Cain in particular should be able to help with that. If you need me, I'll be in my office during work hours, or ask Red Base." "...You want us to...lie? To people who can...umm...do some of the stuff that..." Tonic says. She thinks "Oh god, Random Man, in my lab, the mental trauma....and some of them could be worse..." "Titan City's situation is personal for a lot of people here. For that reason, and a lot of other reasons, I need to keep some people out of it", Waterstone continues. Tonic's facial expression can be summed up as 'they're going to eat me, help!' "Super heroes are largely, by nature, very proud people, I have noticed. It would be easier on you, me and the whole operation, if knowledge of it was kept need to know. If people find out... I'll deal with it. Things will just go smoother if we keep things on the down-low. Everybody okay with that?" "Yes Lau.. Director waterstone." Reb smiles as he struggles with calling her Waterstone. "Understood." Yu glances meaningfully around the room, sternly. Tonic flinches when looked at, as a default response "Of course..." says Cain. "I'm used to it." Games Master shrugs. "Not to worry, young lady, I'm certain one of us can provide a cover story for you if you wish", Mr Psychic says to try and ease Tonic. "Can you do this, Tonic? If not, then you need to say now. I need a fully committed team", Waterstone says. "You could be a consutant for a case or something with your chemical knowledges and your docterate, this would be quite soild right?" Reb suggests. flashes her adoptive son a brief proud mum's smile, before turning back her iron gaze on Tonic. "...I like Reb's idea...just people...stress...lying...it doesn't end well..." "We can lie for you and you just tell people you don't want to talk about work", Reb offers smiling to her hopefully. "Well, if you're all agreed, then I will leave you to sort out your schedule. Good luck. And no swearing around my son." Reb gives her a proper AWWWW MUM! look as she leaves. Yu watches Waterstone leave, before turning back to the others. "Well. Does anyone have anything pressing that needs seeing to?" "...W...w...where do we sleep?" Reb holds his hand up as if a teacher has asked a question towards Yu "I can assign you appropriate rooms" comes the melodius, incredibly zen voice of Red Base through the walls "..S....so...w...what do p...people want me to call them..p...please?" "... Erm. Gunn, I guess." "Mr Psychic or any abbreviation of such is adequate." "Well Reb works well for me," he says while holding his arm higher for Yu to see "Cain shall suffice, Miss Stevens." "Games Master - or James if you want," he shuffles uncomfortably. Yu glances up at the disembodied voice, recognising it. He speaks quietly, not wanting to interrupt the room's current conversation. "We'll arrange that closer to the time, Red Buddha." He returns his gaze to the others. "As I said, call me Yu." He nods and gestures to Reb. "Mr Yu, should i like erm, have like a mask or something OHHH and maybe like erm a cool super hero name?" he puts his hand down. Yu gives the boy a brief, blank, mystified stare. "That...is completely your choice. If you want to hide your identity, then so be it." "Thanks," Reb seems rather happy about the answer "...I...if you w...want a mask, I...I can h...help you make one...? A really c...cool one?" "REALLY? Miss Toni PLEEEEAAASE!" he begs like only a kid can high pitched and adorable and annoying "a super cool one?" Tonic nods and smiles. Cain rests his arms on the desk and looks to Yu Yu drums his fingers on the table quietly, half-listening to them. After a moment he turns to Cain. "We have much to discuss." "I can fix this." Gunn says, looking to GM. "It's pretty basic, but I can fix it." "I should imagine so. Shall we?" Yu nods, rising to his feet. Games Master flicks his eyes up to Gunn, "What do you mean fix it? It works-" "... I guess. If you call that working... it makes lights that kinda look like the things they're meant to be, but they're all flat and boring. The sounds are totally fake, and the controls are so basic it makes my anti-bile rise." Cain, too, rises Yu addresses the room, raising his voice. "I suggest we meet up again, here, after lunch. By then, we should have something organised." "...Y...yes...lunch, food...food is good...and less terrifying than....all of you..." she stands up and starts to hurry towards the door "Hey, I'm not terrifying! I'm from outer space, that's all", Sonne calls after her. "I'd also like food AND to see this 3d gameboy idea, doubt it would ever catch on though", says Reb. Somehow, in her haste, Tonic seems to misjudge it, and instead walks INTO the wall...and yet somehow keeps going, it seeming to absorb her and reform undamaged once she has fully disappeared. "... The frak?" "Ohhhhh," Reb points to Gunn "you're lucky Laura never watched Battle Star..." Mr Psychic adjusts his monocle at the sight. Yu watches Tonic 'leave', deadpan, before giving Cain a nod and walking from the room in the more traditional way. And Cain follows Yu, maintaining a respectful distance "Miss Toni is pretty cool, I can see why she's on Team Robot, dinosaur, Mr Psychic and Yu... we might need a shorter name..." Reb mumbles. "I do believe that Mrs Waterstone already dubbed you the 'Think Tank'" says Red Base's voice "Oh, thats cool," he nods. "So...what's space like? Did you find any aliens? Do your Uranus jokes get out of hand?" he locks on to Gunn. "I think you mean your-inus, but no. And yeah, I've met aliens. Most of them are real nice, but there are Kraan. Those guys suck." He stares up at him like a shining beacon "You met lots of aliens?" his smile widens, basking in the awesome this statement produces "You're so cool..." "Heh, not to those Aliens I'm not. But there's a neat place out of the solar system where there's all sorts of Aliens, maybe you'll go there. Heck, your adoptive parents did." "I could go out of the solar system?" He smiles even wider, not quite reaching creepy levels "Could take you right now, really." he shrugs with a smile. "How about you? I'm sure you do some pretty cool stuff." "Ah not as cool as you man, I just, you know, heal people. It's cool and all. Spend alot of of my time trying to understand the cause of it, but with out the ablity to see the effect from any angle but bruises fading and cuts healing due to lack of sophisticated tools, and no despite what Barry said, a maginifying glass doesn't classifiy, I'm sadly no wiser than when I initially healed a girl who fell of the swings by accident.." "That's really neat. You're pretty clued up for a 10 year old. At your age I started work on my suit with my Dad, but I wasn't playing with biology and healing sciences." "Well I'm only dipping my toe in. Before this my true interest was theoretical physics. I find it all so fascinating especially when you get to the quantum level, you know. Oh sorry, am I boring you.. I tend to bore the other kids when i go all science on them." He frowns slightly "Hey, I know quantum! I know quantum from here to there or possibly both!" "Well if you check, you might not know?" He smiles. "... I hate being outsmarted by a 10 year old." Gunn cracks a smirk. "Welcome to my teachers day job," He smiles sweetly"Come on Mr Gunn lets go and get something to eat, we can look round the place a bit. Sound like fun?" Reb stands up "Sounds like a good idea. Never eaten on Earth before. Coming, GRANDAD?" Gunn smirks privately. "Technically, never. But spiritually... always, dear boy. Always. Lead on. I can't, of course." He laughs. "I do believe this is the beginning of an exciting adventure." End of issue.